Those Three Words
by purtyinpink71121
Summary: .'I don't hate you! I love you' I freeze. OOPS! Stupid mouth... it never listens to me. And now he's looking at me again, with those big, beautiful hazel eyes... Oneshot, LJ, R&R please!


**Those Three Words**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter... real shocker there...

**A/N:** I know, bad Skye! I have three other stories to update, plus two on hiatus... I shouldn't be starting another story. But it's just a oneshot. It'll be okay. I just wanted to give my HP fans something to read since lately I've been focusing on GG. Plus I've had this idea in my head for quite some time, and I wanted to get it out on paper... so here it is! I hope you like it, and don't forget to **review!**

**A/N2: **Sorry it's kind of short, it's just a little oneshot I wanted to write... I personally think it's funny... but whatever. Review and tell me what you think!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"God! Why can't you just leave me alone? Stop messing with my head okay?" I scream at- who else?- James Potter. I don't even remember why I'm yelling at him this time. Who cares though? It's always the same story. I'm always yelling at him, but never for the right reasons. It's always about a prank he pulled, or the way he did something. It's never because he can always manage to look sexy, or because he's so caring, or because he made me fall for him without even trying.

He just always gets me so crazy. And not just angry crazy. Also in the sense that I'm crazy about him. God, why does he always have to seem so perfect?

He's looking at me now. Just looking, not saying a word. Those gorgeous hazel eyes searching my emerald ones. I look back at him, trying to psych him out but knowing it won't work. After a few minutes I can't stand it. It's a wonder that of all the times I've been alone in a room with James before, I've always managed to have enough self control not to jump him then and there. I sigh.

"I've got to go," I whisper, looking away and trying not to let him see the effect he can have on me by just looking at me. I turn around and walk towards the stairs to my dorm. I'm almost home free when he calls after me.

"Wait, Lily," James says, making me stop. I slowly turn to face him, only to find that he's considerably closer to me than I would have guessed. A little too close for comfort. Or rather, too close for self control.

"Yeah," I say, willing my voice not to crack. It doesn't obey me though, as it never seems to.

"I just want to... um... why do you hate me?" James blurts out. I do a double take. _What the hell?_ I scream inside my head.

"What?" I say. I tell myself to look away, not to get sucked into his gaze, but he's standing so close, and he's doing that thing where he's the perfect height. Where I can gaze into his eyes, only looking up slightly, and where if I were to kiss him right then, I would have to do very little work to align our lips. He's really good at that.

"Why do you hate me? I mean, what have I done to you? Yeah, sure, I used to ask you out a lot, and I may have been annoying and a jerk. But I've changed, Lily! Don't you see? I've changed," James says, looking so innocent with those big Bambi eyes. I chuckle. I know this isn't the time to laugh, but can he seriously think that's how I feel about him?

"And now, you are standing here, laughing at me. That's great Lily, really. Just stand there, laugh at me. See if I care," James said, taking a step back and beginning to pace, "And now there you are, looking at me like I'm crazy!"

"I'm not looking at you like I'm crazy!" I yell. He stops pacing and looks over at me.

"Yes you are! You are doing it right now even! You've got that look on your face that says, 'What a stupid question that is James. You should know why I hate you, and you are crazy to even ask!' But I don't know Lily! So enlighten me. Why. Do. You. Hate. Me?" James says.

"I... you know what? Fine! Maybe I am looking at you like you're crazy. But is it really for the reason you think?" I say before I can stop myself. _BAD LILY!_ I scold myself. There my mouth goes again, disobeying it's direct order not to say anything that might give my feelings away. Maybe it's seeking revenge for that horrible lip gloss I wore last week... How was I supposed to know the color would be _that_ bad?

"What is that supposed to mean?" James says. _And... cue pacing._ Yep, there he goes. Pacing away.

"Do you know how hard it is for me James?" I say, no scream, "How hard it is for me to every day have to deal with you. To have to deal with how perfect you are, and not be able to do anything about it? To have to deal with how you are always the right height, regardless of whether I'm in heels or flats. How you do that thing where you brush back your hair all sexy. How you are so loyal to you friends, even to the point where you would risk you live to save someone you hate, just for your friend? Do you know how hard that is?" I say, my voice cracking by the end. I even had a few paces of my own in there. I gave up any hope of controlling my mouth after the first _'how hard it is'._

"Lily, what..." James says, trailing off. Now _he's_ the one looking at _me_ like _I'm_ crazy.

"Don't you see James? I don't hate you! I don't! I love you!" _SHIT!_ I freeze. My damn mouth! I vowing to punish my mouth in some way. And my brain, I'm going to punish that to. And my hands, since they were gesturing. And just about every other part of my body that led me to that confession. And now he's looking at me again... with those big, beautiful, hazel eyes.

"I'm going to bed now," I say, my eyes still wide in shock after my confession. I slowly turn around and head towards the stairs. Unfortunately, James stops me again.

"Lily," he says, suddenly standing next to me again. I turn to look at him, his eyes at just the right height, his mouth looking so inviting.

"Yes," I croak out, not at all oblivious to the fact that his hands are gripping my arms, holding me in place.

"Did you mean it? All of it?" James says. I briefly consider lying, but looking into those eyes, I know that is not even an option.

"Yeah," I say, putting my hands on his arms too.

"Lily... I love you, too," James says. I freeze, not expecting that at all. I mean sure, he used to claim to like me, asking me out every other word. But he never told me he _loved_ me. And besides, he was supposed to be over it by now. He hasn't asked me out in months. Actually, not at all since the beginning of seventh year.

I open my mouth to respond, but suddenly find my lips are busy doing something else. And that is... kissing James! My mind is numb, and soon I am melting into the kiss. Not thinking, just feeling. Just feeling his lips on mine. Just feeling his hands lightly touch me, one on the back of my neck, and one on my waist. Then, just as quickly as it had started, the kiss was over, and I find myself panting, staring at those hazel eyes once again, which are placed at just the right level from mine.

He is looking at me questioningly, and I answer him by kissing him again, this time with more passion. And I can just tell, that things are going to be good from now on.

I really need to remember to thank my mouth eventually. But, then again, maybe kissing James Potter is thanks enough. After all, this is what my mouth was bargaining for the whole time.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Tired... 2 AM... oneshot... incoherent phrases... **reveiw**... falling asleep...eyes now closed... tired...zzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
